


The Start of Something

by oddraco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco is healing, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Scorpius is a good kid, father draco, professor reader, widow draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2020-12-16 21:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21042833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddraco/pseuds/oddraco
Summary: Hogwarts Professor AU in which you are Scorpius’ favorite professor and you happen to meet his father, Draco Malfoy, out and about one day…





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

“So, do any of you know the answer to this question?” you asked while pointing your hand towards the board. Your class of fifth years only stared back at you with dumbfounded looks as they listened to your lecture. As you scanned your eyes over the room you found that most of them were desperately trying to avoid your gaze. You smiled at this, although they’d been at Hogwarts for all these years they were still just a bunch of goofy kids; uninterested in schoolwork.

Just as you were about to answer the question yourself a timid hand raised into the air. You instantly recognized the student who so bravely volunteered to answer.

His name was Scorpius Malfoy ad he was by far your favorite student. Unlike a lot of them, he always listened intently to your lectures. He took notes fluidly and participated well in class. Although it was clear to you that the other students didn’t seem to like him all that much. You assumed it was most likely due to who his father is and the famous stories around him that everyone knew. Poor Scorpius didn’t deserve the ridicule he got and as a result of that, you found yourself mentally favoring him even more.

“Yes, Mr. Malfoy?” you acknowledged him with a gentle smile.

“I believe the answer is that there is no way to kill a Boggart. You can only banish them really, professor” he replied a little shyly.

“Excellent! You’re exactly right. Ten points to Slytherin” you exclaimed proudly.

Scorpius beamed at your response as a few of the other Slytherins seemed to thank him quietly.

By the time class had ended you felt particularly drained. You hadn’t gotten much sleep the night before and although today’s class itself had gone well, you were exhausted none the less.

A lot of pressure came with teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts. You knew that the position itself was considered to be “cursed” and because of that they never held a professor for too long. However, this was already your third year and going strong. Nothing could shake you. You were at the top of your game.

Just as you were organizing your things to leave and head to the great hall a little knock sounded from the doorway. You turned slowly a little confused as to who it could be; usually, students seeking after class tutoring would just barge in with sighs and whines. Their informalities always amused you.

But when you turned to the doorway you saw no other than Scorpius Malfoy standing there looking a little awkward.

“Oh, hello Mr. Malfoy. What can I help you with?” you asked with a friendly smile.

“Ah, well you see professor… I just wanted to thank you” he said returning the smile.

His words threw you off a bit as you gave him a questioning look.

“What possibly for?” you laughed.

“F-for giving me a chance since day one. A lot of students… a lot of people really. They treat me different because of who my father is and what he has done in the past. What the Malfoy family has done… They always compare me to him in ways that are good and bad. They think I don’t hear the whispers in the halls or the see the curious stares they give me in class. I hate it… all the unnecessary attention. You were the first person to really treat me equally. To see me simply as Scorpius Malfoy. Not Scorpius Malfoy, the Draco Malfoy’s son.” He told you with a little sigh of relief at the end of his sentence.

You listened to his words with curiosity as you studied his body language. He was being so sincere at this moment. You couldn’t describe the sense of joy that washed over you as you realized that something as simple as teaching a class as you normally would… made all the difference for this boy.

Of course like anyone else you had heard all the stories, seen the headlines in the paper, and heard the adults whispering all about it. “Seems like that wretched Malfoy boy is getting off with a slap on the wrist” or “I always knew that family was no good. The whole lot of them should be thrown in Azkaban if you ask me”. By the time you had started your first year at Hogwarts, it had been two years since the infamous battle. So naturally, you hadn’t met any of the people that everyone loved to whisper about. Therefore you felt like it was unfair to believe everything you heard… and the thought never even occurred to you to hold the children of these people accountable. They weren’t even alive when it happened.

“Scorpius, you are by far one of the brightest and most interesting students I’ve met since teaching here. Your family name shouldn’t define who you are beyond your placement on my rollcall. Anyone who can’t see that clearly has nothing better to do with their time than spread ridiculous drama” You told him with a reassuring smile.

“Thank you, Professor” he returned your smile.

He seemed to be about to leave when the urge to address something overcame you.

“I know that it’s not really my business… and you don’t have to talk about it if you don’t feel comfortable” you started with an uneasy glance towards the boy. But he simply looked back at you awaiting your explanation.

“I know that things at home changed recently… and I’ve heard the whispers the other students have thrown around about you. I’m sure you have too and I just want to make sure that you’re ok. That you’re not letting them get to you too much about it.” You said a little anxiously.

“Are you referring to my mother passing?” he asked you as he leaned his body against a nearby desk seemingly to relax a little.

“I uh I am. I’m sorry if that’s crossing a line I’m sure it must be a sensitive subject” you hastily replied.

Scorpius only gave out a small chuckle before looking towards the ceiling of your classroom and giving a little sigh.

“Don’t worry, Professor. Enough time has passed now that I can handle discussing it. Not that many people want to do more than throw me a pitiful glance” he said a little spitefully.

You frowned at his tone, sincerely hoping that he didn’t think you were trying to make him feel helpless.

“I don’t want you to think that I’m pitying you, Scorpius. I can see that you’re a strong and educated young man. But I do know that even the toughest people can be torn down by the loss of someone close to them. We all deal with grief and move on from it in different ways. I just feared that the way people treat you is doing little good for you.” You spoke tentatively.

Scorpius turned to face you then. He studied you for a moment before his face twisted into an expression you’d never seen before. It was sadness.

“I won’t lie to you… it hasn’t been easy. I think that right after she passed was definitely the hardest. To have to come back to school to all the whispers and glances. I hated it. Things haven’t been the same since. Not really… not here ad not at home. But I know that mom wouldn’t want me to mope around. She was strong… and… and so I am” he breathed out confidently. “I appreciate your concern for how I’ve handled it… but honestly, the best thing you or anyone could do for me is to just treat me for me. Not for who I’ve lost and where I’ve come from… and so far professor you’ve done just that. So, thank you”

You felt a tightening in your chest as emotions overcame you. This boy has endured so much and yet all he asks is that everyone treats him without bias. It was honorable far beyond his years. But just as you were about to reply he interrupted you.

“I better be going. Albus is waiting for me in the great hall. I’ll see you later, Professor” he bid you goodbye with a smile as he shuffled out the door.

Staring at the empty space where the boy once stood you let a smile grow on your face. What a great kid.

-

The holidays were always the best times for you and your students. It meant a break from the busy school life and a chance to relax at home. But mostly for you, it meant a chance to catch up on everything you needed to do, and as you popped in and out of the shops on Diagon Alley that’s just what you were up to.

You desperately had to restock on some classroom supplies and the holidays were the perfect opportunity to get out and check off your list.

As you left Amanuensis Quills and headed back onto the street you gave your arms a little content sway as you walked. There was something oddly calming about shopping alone. It was almost therapeutic to just go about your business alone while watching all the witches and wizards around you laugh and scramble.

You didn’t want to head back just yet though, you were much too content with just walking around. With that decision in mind, you figured you’d just pop into Obscurus Books and peruse around a little. They always had something interesting to find there.

Making your way towards the shop you found that it was surprisingly busy for this time of day. There were so many people going up and down the streets it would have surely made you annoyed if you’d been in any hurry. Instead, you found it was nice to simply be a part of the massive crowd.

Stumbling along to your next destination.

Just as you were about to reach the front of Obscurus your shoulder collided harshly with the person beside you. You were in a slight daze before so it was safe to assume you veered into him without much thought. He was taller and much steadier than you and as a result, you stumbled back a little at the impact.

“I’m terribly sorry, sir” you apologized without even looking up to face the man; feeling a little embarrassed from the collision.

“Oh! Professor Y/L/N” spoke a voice from in front of you.

You knew that voice.

Raising your head up from its previous fixated stare on the ground you found yourself looking at none other than Scorpius Malfoy.

But he wasn’t alone.

No, standing directly beside him was the man you’d bumped into and as you looked at him you quickly realized who it was.

This was Draco Malfoy; famous wizard and father to your student Scorpius.

Suddenly you felt much more awkward than before.

What a first impression you thought to yourself.

“Hello, Mr. Malfoy” you spoke politely while giving the boy a warm smile. “a-and you must be his father. It’s a pleasure to meet you” you stammered out while extending your hand to the older Malfoy.

He gave you a quick once over before taking his hand in yours for a firm shake.

“Ah, of course, Ms. Y/L/N. Scorpius has told me much about you. The pleasure is all mine.” He spoke smoothly with a smile that caused your nerves to falter.

You hadn’t really noticed upon first glance but Draco Malfoy was quite handsome still considering his age. The last time you had seen him in the papers would have been at least fifteen years ago.

“Oh, well, I don’t know what he’s told you but I’m sure it’s more than I deserve” you laughed a little too lightheartedly as you looked at the stunning man before you. “Your son is by far one of the best students we have at Hogwarts right now. He is an absolute delight and I’m grateful to be his professor. You should be very proud of him”.

Scorpius seemed to grow visibly embarrassed by your words as he shuffled his feet. Draco, however, seemed to take your comment to heart as a warm smile spread across his face. He looked from his son back to you as he delighted in your comment.

“Well, I’d love to stay and chat some more but unfortunately we have some places to be after this” Draco told you with a calm voice. The way he spoke was so polite and reassuring… and yet you couldn’t shake the feeling that he was trying to get away from you.

“No worries. Of course, carry on. I’m so sorry to have distracted you” you apologized with a gesture of your hand towards the shop door.

Draco simply gave you a nod before turning to enter the shop as Scorpius followed closely behind. Just as they were about to completely disappear into the shop Scorpius popped his head back out a bit.

“Goodbye, Professor. It was nice seeing you” he said before ducking back inside.

Completely abandoning your previous plans to enter the book shop you continued to make your way down the busy street instead. Mentally replaying the encounter you just had. The more you thought about it the more you wanted to slap yourself for being so obviously star-struck with your own student’s father. It was ridiculous and unprofessional. It doesn’t matter how handsome and devilishly charming he seemed to be. It just wasn’t appropriate you decided.

If you ever saw the older Malfoy man again you’d be sure to compose yourself.

Definitely

-

Just before the end of the holiday break, you found yourself walking willfully into the Leaky Cauldron. You’re not sure what it was but the strangest urge to just relax into the background with a good fire whiskey in hand.

As you settled into a chair near one of the darker corners of the pub you couldn’t help but partake in a little people watching. You could easily admit that it was one of your favorite pass times. People were the most interesting when they think no one is watching them.

Your eyes shifted across the pub as you studied each patron. One woman in the corner opposite to you was fiercely arguing with the man in front of her who looked quite guilty. You’d love to know the drama behind that one.

Another man sat at a table in the middle of the pub was calmly writing something onto a piece of parchment. You really wondered what it could be about seeing as the entire page was nearly full.

Then as your eyes were about to drift on to another unsuspecting individual the doors to the pub opened as a man walked through.

But not just any man. No, of course not. It was Draco Malfoy.

You were in utter disbelief as you watched him stride slowly through the dimly lit establishment. It wasn’t just the fact that this would seemingly be the last place you’d expect to see Draco Malfoy but also the fact that you just so happened to be the professor for his son. The coincidence of this situation was uncanny.

You silently hoped that he wouldn’t notice you; given your inability to stay composed in front of him before.

But alas, you never did have the best luck.

You watched anxiously as his eyes met with yours. He seemed to be momentarily shocked as he analyzed your sitting form. You weren’t sure what he was thinking but he seemed to come to some kind of mental decision as he made his way over to you.

Unsure of where to look you shifted your gaze from down to your glass as he drew closer.

“Fancy seeing you here, Ms. Y/L/N” Draco spoke warmly in front of you.

You gave him a meek smile as you greeted him with a timid hello.

You gestured your hand to the seat across from you inviting him to sit.

“Please, join me.” You offered with the most confident smile you could muster.

“Don’t mind if I do. I suppose I’m long overdue for a decent chat” he chuckled.

“What brings you in here?” you asked him with a curious stare.

“Ah, I suppose it is rather odd-looking right?” he questioned playfully.

“N-no, it’s not that you don’t belong here… just that you were the last person I was expecting to see walk through that door” you defended yourself with a nervous string of words.

“Don’t worry, love. I take no offense. Really I just had the strangest urge to get away for a while. To sit somewhere quiet and just blend into the scenery. These days I don’t get recognized as much. A lot of the stories surrounding me are dying out with the newer generations anyway.” He shrugged a little as he talked.

“Well, I wouldn’t say you’re completely forgotten.” You replied hoping that your well-intended words were being received that way.

A short silence followed as he simply hummed in response to your remark.

“So” he began while leaning back against his chair “What’s it like teaching at Hogwarts?”

You blinked at the question slightly surprised he was taking interest in you at all.

“Well it’s a lot different from life as a student there” you chuckled “My school days were so boring though… I actually quite like teaching there. Every year a new group of interesting young witches and wizards I’ve never met arrive… and I have the pleasure of getting to know them”

Draco grinned as he listened to you speak.

“What year did you attend Hogwarts if you don’t mind me asking?” he questioned.

“Ah, my first year was 2000. So I wasn’t really around for any of the… well… you know” you trailed off a little unsure if it was appropriate to discuss such matters with someone who’d been directly involved.

“I see… Well, consider yourself lucky, Ms. Y/L/N. It wasn’t exactly a joyous time.” He said with a sort of forced smile.

You assumed he was trying to make you feel less awkward.

“You can call me Y/N if you’d like. Being referred to by my sir name makes me feel like I’m working” you laughed lightly.

“Alright then, Y/N. You can call me Draco” he replied.

“Okay, Draco” you spoke teasingly.

You watched as he smiled back at you in response.

There was a kind of flirtatious change in the air as too many giggles and smiles came from the two of you. It may seem like harmless fun between two consenting adults. But deep down you knew this wasn’t right.

This was the father of one of your students… and not to mention he was recently widowed only a few years back. It wouldn’t be right to expect anything more than casual friendship from him.

After all, he was just being polite.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After your little encounter with Draco in the pub, you found it hard to stop thinking about him. Once school started again you would spend the moments between classes fantasizing about the older man. You knew it wasn’t right… but you couldn’t really help it.

Although the guilt really set in whenever you’d see Scorpius sitting politely in your class as always. After all, he and his father had been through… it really wasn’t your place to intrude.

Right?

However, one night upon receiving a rather interesting owl you found that you just couldn’t help yourself.

The letter had been simple and concise, politely inviting you out to lunch over the weekend. It would have seemed like a date had it not been for the clear indication of wanting to discuss matters of his son’s performance and the blatant usage of the words “friendly chat”.

But those details weren’t really a problem for you. If anything you felt a little relieved that he so clearly wanted to keep things proper between the two of you. Hopefully, you could genuinely become good friends with the man.

With that in mind, you headed out to meet him that weekend. Then the weekend after that… and the one after that as well. Pretty soon it became a kind of routine to meet with Draco. Your conversations consisted of friendly small talk and discussions of Hogwarts drama; whose kids were doing what now. Occasionally even you’d talk about yourself as he seemed eager to coax you on. You’d even learned more about him. Although, he’d never go too into detail.

Which was completely understandable…

But one day over your normal lunch the conversation took an odd turn.

“Then just as I was about to lose my temper Professor Longbottom came to my rescue. He just whisked me away from the little troublemakers and told me not to take them so seriously.” You laughed lightheartedly while telling a rather recent story.

However, upon finishing you noticed the way that Draco’s face began to kind of contort into a sort of displeased look. As if you said something he didn’t like.

“Longbottom as in Neville Longbottom?” he asked with an unreadable stare.

“Yes, that would be him. From what I’ve gathered you both were in the same year” you mentioned casually.

“We were… I did hear something about him becoming the new Herbology professor.” He said the last part mostly to himself.

“Are you two friends?” he asked nonchalantly.

“Yes, I think I’d say we are. He visits my classroom every now and then to chat. He’s such a nice man” you admitted honestly.

Draco only paused for a moment before letting out a kind of scoff that quickly turned into a chuckle.

“Well, that’s nice… That you have a good friend there” he said.

His entire demeanor was off as he seemed to be thinking about something deeply. The air grew kind of stiff between the two of you and the sudden urge to flee washed over you.

“It is nice” you spoke with bated breath.

The silence between you was almost unbearable and just as you were about to excuse yourself, Draco did it first.

“Sorry to say but I really must be going. I have some matters to attend to back at the manor” he told you with a smile.

“No worries! I should really be heading back as well,” you replied, watching him stand up and collect himself.

“Same time next week?” he asked with a hopeful kind of smile.

“Yes, absolutely” you grinned.

Once he was gone you slunk back into your seat ad gave out a defeated sigh. All the tension that was hung in the air slowly swept away.

What was all that about?

-

Back at school the following Monday you really couldn’t shake the feeling that things between you and Draco were kind of off now… you hoped that your next meeting wouldn’t feel uncomfortable.

As you gathered some of your things off your desk you heard a light knocking sound from the doorway. Looking up you saw Scorpius standing there patiently.

“Professor, could I have a moment to talk?” he asked you while walking into your class.

“Yes, of course, Mr. Malfoy, come right in,” you said with a friendly tone. “What is it that you’d like to discuss?”

“Well, professor… I know that you and my father have been meeting over the weekends” he started while giving you a kind of nervous glance.

Your heartbeat quickened upon hearing his words. It’s not that you really had anything to be ashamed of. You weren’t romantically involved with his father. No, it was all friendly chit chat. Yet, a strong part of you felt overwhelmingly guilty about the whole thing.

But before you had a chance to respond he continued.

“You see I noticed his owl a few times on school grounds and y curiosity got the better of me… and well I may have intercepted it and read the letter.” He confessed looking a little sheepish.

“Oh… well, that’s perfectly alright. You have a right to know what your father is up to I suppose” you stated anxiously, still unsure of how he felt about all this.

“Especially when it involves my professor…” Scorpius added quietly.

The look on your face must have been obviously guilty because after taking a long look at you he gave out a frustrated sigh.

“Professor Y/L/N, do you fancy my father?” he asked quickly; voice wavering slightly on the last word.

It was the last question you had wanted to hear come from anyone… let alone his own son. You hadn’t even properly come to terms with your own feeling let alone felt like it would be appropriate to share them… and as you looked at the young boy in front of you, you really thought about your answer.

This was a boy that had been through more than you could possibly imagine. Endured so much personal ridicule on behalf of others and even had to go through the devastating experience of losing his own mother. This was your student and someone who had previously admitted to being thankful to you. To betray his trust and disregard his feeling like this… it was downright cruel. You had no place being involved with his father in any way that would make him uncomfortable. It wasn’t right.

So as you watched his face carefully, you gave him a response. It may not have been the most honest answer. But it was the fairest.

“No, I don’t fancy your father Scorpius. He and I are simply friends. He’s an interesting man and we’ve merely developed an acquaintanceship that’s all” you reassured him.

But the way he looked at you came across as though he wasn’t at all satisfied with your answer.

“I see…” he said while furrowing his brow “Well, that’s all I had to ask I suppose… I’ll be going now”.

With that, he shuffled out of your classroom with surprising haste. Leaving you shocked and confused. The way he looked from you to the ground in concentration like that… it was if he knew something that you didn’t.

Little did you know however, the discussion with Scorpius was to be the least of your worries. Because unbeknownst to you, someone else had been listening in to the conversation. Someone who had shown unannounced in efforts to speak with you but upon hearing your conversation, quickly changed their minds and left.

-

It had been a few weeks since you’d last seen Draco. For some reason, he hadn’t shown up for your usual meetings and you’d yet to receive any owls at all. Realistically you knew that you could send him an owl yourself if you really wanted you but a deep anxious part of you certainly didn’t want to face potential rejection.

Perhaps your last meeting had upset him more than you initially thought…

Not only was your friendship with Draco apparently on the rocks but even Scorpius was beginning to act more reserved in front of you. He stopped volunteering during class ad avoided your eyes altogether.

The whole thing had you feeling awful. Which you knew was probably a little selfish of you considering you were kind of the one who started it…

Your mood must have visibly changed significantly because, during dinner in the great hall, you found yourself being confronted by someone.

“Uh… excuse me… Ms. Y/L/N?” someone spoke next to you.

You jumped a little by the sudden intrusion. The voice next to you completely pulling out of your depressive trance. You turned to the side to see none other than professor Longbottom beside you with a rather concerned look on his face.

“Sorry, I don’t mean to intrude. I just noticed that you seem a little bit down… is something the matter?” he pressed sympathetically.

“Oh… it’s nothing really. Just lost in thought I suppose” you replied a little embarrassed by your distraught mental state.

“Ah well, I was wondering if you’re up for it… maybe you wouldn’t mind going to get some Butterbeers with me this weekend?” he asked with a slightly flushed face.

“I don’t mind at all. That sounds lovely, Mr. Longbottom” you replied with a genuine smile.

“P-please, call me Neville” he insisted with a toothy grin.

“Of course, Neville,” you said with a little laugh.

Neville only smiled harder in response before excusing himself back to his seat with a fluster of hand movements and nervous feet.

Of all the other professors at Hogwarts Neville was definitely your favorite. He was always so kind and polite to you. You found his boyish grin and calm mannerisms rather comforting.

It was nice to think that someone was thinking about you so wholeheartedly.

-

When the weekend came you made your way casually into the Three Broomsticks to meet with Neville. The place was slightly filled with students but in general, they paid you no mind as you made your way over to Neville who sat at a table near the back.

“I feel like a student again” you joked to him while picking up the glass of Butterbeer set in front of you, giving it a little sip with a smile.

“I hope you don’t find it inappropriate” he spoke with a grin “I just thought that maybe you could use a friend”.

You beamed at his thoughtful words while you sipped on your drink.

“I find it perfectly delightful, honestly,” you said.

Neville nodded his head lightly before looking down and smiling into his drink.

“So, what is it that seems to be troubling you? And you can’t say it’s nothing because you went from floating around the halls with a smile on your face every day to moping about wherever you go.” He told you while tapping his finger nervously against the table.

“If I’m being completely honest… something did kind of happen” you admitted.

He only looked at you quietly as he waited for you to continue.

“Well… over the holidays I happened to make friends with somebody… and he happened to be the father of one of my students.” You began, speaking slowly.

“Friends with a student’s father?” Neville questioned while raising an eyebrow at you.

“Ah, yes. But we really were just friends” you defended quickly. “We would just meet up for meals casually over the weekends. But… the thing is… his son recently comforted me about it”.

“What did he say?” he asked.

“He… he asked me if I fancied his father,” you said while feeling slight heat rise to your cheeks.

Neville seemed to cough a little uncomfortably at this.

“Of course I told him that I didn’t. But after that, he’s been acting rather distant with me and his father stopped meeting me as well. I don’t know what I did exactly but I know that whatever it is it’s definitely my fault” you whispered a little sadly.

“Y/N…” he spoke softly “Whatever it is… I’m sure you’re not at fault… who could ever stay ad at you?”

You felt yourself flushing at his comment. He was truly too nice for his own good.

“You’re too kind, Neville” you laughed.

“No… it’s not that” he replied with another toothy grin.

-

You and Neville had proven to be quite the inseparable pair as the weeks went by. You’d eat together during meals and visit each other’s classes to chat whenever one of you had free time. He was supportive and patient. He listened to all your concerns and idiotic stories. It was like he couldn’t get enough of you.

But despite it all… you found yourself missing Draco even with all the time that had gone by. Every time you’d see Scorpius in class or in the halls you’d be reminded of it all.

You even recalled the last time you’d seen him he’d given you a look you’d never seen before…

You and Neville had been walking down the hall as he escorted you to your classroom (something that had become quite a common occurrence) when you saw Scorpius heading towards you.

At first, he didn’t seem to notice you but when he did you saw how his eyes went from you and Neville several times, watching the way you two interacted.

You gave him a quizzical look before he turned away from you with a scowl on his face.

The entire exchange threw your whole day off… he went from not even looking at you to giving you these looks of disgust.

It made you want to cry.

Then before you knew it you found yourself in your quarters writing a letter to Draco. You weren’t really sure what to say or how you should say it. But you knew that you’d never be able to move on without a little bit of closure on what happened between the two of you… and hopefully, maybe even reconcile.

With a shaky hand, you put your quill to the parchment in front of you and began to write.

Dear, Draco,

I hope you’re doing well. I’m sure you’ve got a million other things to be worrying about right now and I know it has been some time since we last spoke. But I’m worried that I have done something to offend you. We went from meeting every weekend to not meeting at all. I haven’t even heard a single word for you and to be frank I actually quite miss our little weekend meetups. I can’t help but wonder what exactly happened between us… I understand of course that you’re quite busy so if it’s simply a matter of having other things to do then I completely understand. I know that I’m at fault too for not reaching out sooner. But… I just miss you. But I do miss our conversations and I look forward to hearing from you… if you have the time of course.

Sincerely,

Y/N

You finished writing with a little antsy tapping of your foot, contemplating on whether or not to rewrite it considering you had to scribble out a part.

Quickly deciding against it you sealed your letter and handed it to your owl. Watching as his wings soared through the dark sky you took a deep breath knowing that it was too late to go back now.

-

The next morning at breakfast you saw Neville make his way over to you, looking much more nervous than usual.

“Hey Nev, how’s it going?” you grinned at his awkward demeanor.

“Y/N! H-hello! I just wanted to ask if you wouldn’t mind meeting me later today… There’s something I’d like to speak with you about.” He asked hopefully.

You gave him a curious stare as you raised up one eyebrow playfully.

“Oh there is now?” you asked teasingly.

“Y-yes there is,” he said quickly.

“I’ll be sure to show then” you replied with a sly smile.

Neville’s face flushed pink as he stammered a quick thank you and goodbye before scurrying off.

You smiled down at your plate as you thought of his odd actions. It was nice to have something so pleasant and constant in your life. A true friend.

Maybe that’s all you really needed.

-

When you met with Neville you noticed how he kept fiddling with his fingers as he waited for you to sit.

“What are you so nervous about?” you asked with a little laugh hoping to ease his nerves.

Neville was clearly on edge as he kept glancing from you to his hands. You noted that he looked rather cute like this actually, in his formal sweater and dress pants all clammy and jittery.

You weren’t sure what it was he was so scared to talk to you about but for some reason, your mind drifted off to Draco again.

You knew it wasn’t right to be thinking about someone else when Neville was sat directly across from you clearly distressed. But you couldn’t help it…

You started thinking about the way he used to watch your every move as you talked. The way he always came dressed so nicely in clean pressed suits that fit perfectly against his body. How he would ask you question after question as though never getting bored of hearing you speak… and now it had been so long since you’d last seen him… it was almost like it had never happened.

“Uh Y/N…” Neville started snapping you out of your daydream.

“Yes, Neville?” you asked.

“The r-reason I asked you to meet me here today is because… I have something important I need t-to tell you” he stammered.

You eyed him curiously. Watching his nervous state started to make you feel bad and without much thought, you reached out a hand and placed it on his in reassurance.

His eyes widened a little as he looked down to your hand on his.

“Y/N, I…” he started “I’m…”

You gave his hand a squeeze. “What is it?”

He turned his hand over to squeeze your own before looking you directly in the eye.

“I’m in love with you”

Oh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: So I know I just posted the first part for this yesterday but I was on a roll today and this chapter just flew off my fingers. I hope you all like it! I definitely can’t promise that I’ll be posting this consistently from now on but wouldn’t it be nice? lol


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:// I’m so sorry I took such a long hiatus from this! I was feeling really down and uninspired for a while and couldn’t really even find the motivation to do anything. But I’m pleased to announce that I seem to have finally gotten my mojo back! I know this chapter is a little short but I promise there will be more to come soon! Not to mention I’ve gotten a new story idea that I’m personally very excited about. But I promise I won’t start that before finishing this series haha.

Chapter 3

Words couldn’t properly describe the feeling that hung in the air between you and Neville. Mere seconds had passed since he’d confessed to you yet it felt like an eternity. You could feel the way your palms started to sweat and cheeks flush from embarrassment.

You slowly pulled your hand away from Neville’s and internally winced at the painful expression that flashed across his eyes as you did so.

You weren’t sure exactly what words to say in order to be the most delicate, but you knew that you owed him honesty. The same honesty that he had been bold enough to give you.

“Neville…” you started with a deep intake of breath.

He stared back into your eyes with a look that said he was ready to be rejected.

You felt terrible about that… but his sense was keen, to say the least.

“I appreciate all you’ve done for me… all the times you’ve been there to help and lift my spirits. You’re an amazing person and I truly couldn’t have asked for a better friend” you said the last part a little unsteadily’ knowing very well that it would probably hurt him.

But you couldn’t lie. It was wrong to lead someone on… he deserved better.

“Perhaps in a different scenario, I would be able to return your feelings… and I really wish that I could do so now. But I have to be fair to you… and to myself” you swallowed the lump in your throat as you admitted something out loud that you had previously been denying for so long. “I’m afraid that I’m taken with someone else” you spoke a little too loudly; the nerves clearly hitting you.

Neville’s face was visibly defeated as he asked you the next obvious question.

“W-who is it?”

You nervously glanced down to the table before slowly opening your mouth to answer. You knew that as soon as it left your mouth it was completely real.

“You know my student’s father that I had become friends with? The one I had mentioned before… It’s him” you admitted.

You purposely avoided saying Draco’s name. You were fully aware of his past reputation and you’d heard from Neville himself about how “that kids dad sure gave me a hell of a time in school” while referring to Scorpius. So mentioning his name… seemed like it would only rub salt in the wound.

“I see…” was all Neville responded with before shifting his gaze to the ceiling; transfixed on absolutely nothing. “Have you told him?” he asked abruptly.

Your eyes widened in shock as you turned the question over in your head.

“I… haven’t told him anything” you choked out.

Neville gave a kind of hum in response before he opened his mouth to speak again.

“Well… If I were you I wouldn’t wait much longer to tell him… if it’s coming from you… there’s no way he could refuse” he said with a smile.

You only stared back at him in mild shock as you took in his words. How could someone be so kind? It was really beyond you. Realizing this a wave of anxiousness washed over you as you felt somewhat responsible for this situation. He didn’t deserve to be turned down so flatly after all.

“Neville… Listen, I’m sorry if I led you on all this time. I truly didn’t mean to give you the wrong Idea I-“ you were cut off by the sound of Neville letting out a little chuckle.

The sound cut through the air so cleanly and yet you could tell without a doubt that it was bittersweet.

You looked up to meet his eyes that were now on you and found him smiling at you sadly.

“Y/N, it’s okay… I fell in love with you completely on my own and long before we started spending time together” he spoke to you softy.

You gave him a kind of pitiful smile in response; unsure of exactly what to say. But he didn’t really give you the chance anyway. Because in the next moment he was standing from his seat ad letting out an exaggerated sigh.

“I hope this didn’t ruin our friendship, Y/N. I really do enjoy spending time with you all other intentions aside” he said with another toothy grin.

You returned the smile as best you could while bringing a hand to rest under your chin.

“Don’t worry, it hasn’t” you told him reassuringly.

“Well then, I think for today it will be best for both of us if we part ways here. I fully intend to see you later, though.” He smiled. “If that’s alright with you?”

“Of course it is” you replied softly.

With that, he left.

You only turned to back to look once you’d heard the café door close shut and just as you thought, no one was left there.

-

Long after you had left the shop however, someone stepped out from their own private corner. Overhearing everything they were suddenly confronted with a situation they weren’t quite prepared for.

After all, he was initially there to speak with you… so why was he now retreating back home?

He didn’t really know…

But the racing of his heat and uncomfortable twist in his stomach certainly had something to do with it.

-

Your relationship with Neville truly hadn’t changed as much as you thought it would. The day after he confessed you found yourselves meeting again between classes and agreeing to put the whole thing behind you. But on one condition… that you confess to the man who inhabited your thoughts.

That was why a few days later you found yourself sanding outside of Malfoy manor. You were completely unsure of what to say when you saw Draco. Hell, you were even starting to wonder if you should just turn back now…

But before you could really give it a second thought your hand was knocking on the door all its own.

Your heart raced wildly in anticipation as you waited for whatever kind of house-elf or servant like creature answered the door.

But to your surprise when the large door started to open it wasn’t the face of a house-elf you were met with.

No, it was Scorpius.

You didn’t know why you were so surprised to see him. He did live there after all. That knowledge, however, did little to settle the nerves in our stomach.

A visit to his home wasn’t the least bit professional, especially considering the fact that you both knew, you weren’t there to speak with him.

“Hello, Ms. Y/LN, please come in” Scorpius offered as he stepped aside slightly for you to enter.

An awkward tension seemed to fill the air as you quietly walked in, briefly admiring the vast interior. You really rushed here without so much as a game plan didn’t you, you thought in slight agony.

Making up your mind that wasting your time now with small talk would be pointless. You had to see this through.

Turning on your heel to face Scorpius slowly you took in a deep breath before speaking

“Is your father here?” you asked with a steady voice.

He blinked at you in surprise before a kind of pitiful smile took over his features, the sight of which greatly unnerved you.

“He’s in his study, I can show you the way,” he told you calmly while gesturing a hand to your right.

“That would be nice, thank you” was all you could muster up in reply as you started to follow him through the manor.

He walked a little too quickly for your liking. Not to say that he was walking at an abnormal pace but more so that you were goring more anxious of seeing Draco with each step and wouldn’t mind taking your time.

Before you knew it you came to a halt behind Scorpius. Looking slightly past him you saw a large closed door.

No turning back now.

Scorpius turned back to look at you while putting up a hand to you, signaling o wait a moment.

You were in no rush to hurry in.

You watched with bated breath as Scorpius gave two light knocks to the door before slowly pushing it open and leaning half his body in.

“Father, you have a visitor” you heard him say.

It was silent for a moment as the sudden fear of being refused right then and there flashed through your mind.

But then you heard it… his voice.

“Who could it possibly be?” he asked his son, a hint of annoyance present in his voice.

“Well, for starters, she’s stood right behind me” Scorpius replied with a chuckle.

Suddenly you heard a chair moving as well as papers and what sounded like some kind of bottle being moved hastily as though Draco was suddenly alarmed.

All this noise was quickly followed by a hushed “What?!” sounding from inside the room.

Scorpius didn’t even bother to hide his laughter as he turned to look back at you, a grin on his face.

He gestured you forward as he pushed the door open wide.

His final words to his father before leaving the two of you alone were “See for yourself”.

As you stepped into the room you were met with the sight of Draco stood by his desk, which you noticed was quite messy at the moment. The image was surprising considering he himself had such a put-together air about him.

Even more shocking, however, was the state of Draco himself. He looked… tired? His normally styled hair was unkempt and barely combed, it looked as though he hadn’t shaved in a few days, and his clothes were slightly wrinkled.

He watched you take in his appearance as the air grew slightly more awkward.

“I see you’re looking better than I am” he chuckled lightly, trying to ease the tension.

Feeling a little embarrassed that he had noticed you taking him in, you gave an awkward little laugh in response.

Some more silence followed as you both seemed to stare at each other lost in thought, each unaware of what the other was thinking.

“Would you like something to drink?” Draco asked, breaking the silence once again.

Taking in an unsteady breath you began to shake your head, “No, what I have to say shouldn’t take long.”

The courteous smile on Draco’s face dropped at your words.

“Oh?” he questioned while slowly stepping towards you, looking concerned. “What about?”

“I just came to clear things up” you started unable to look him in the eye as you began to twiddle with your thumbs nervously. “I know that you’ve been avoiding me, Draco… and I think I understand why”.

Looking to meet his eyes you saw that he was rather speechless, so you continued.

“Despite everything though, I owe it to you and myself to be completely honest.” breathing a little shallow, you knew what coming was next. “I’m afraid that despite my best efforts, I’ve come to be completely taken with you.” you finished feeling as though a huge weight was just lifted off your chest.

“I-“Draco began but you quickly cut him off.

“I’m not expecting anything from you in the slightest, not even a response, and I understand if you don’t wish to ever see me again. But I jus-“but before you could finish you were suddenly being pulled flush against Draco’s chest.

Looking up at him with eyes as wide as saucers your mouth fell open in question.

“You really are something you know that right?” he asked you with a coy smile.

You raised a brow at him, not following at all.

“I happen to be helplessly taken with you as well” he laughed as your puzzled expression quickly changed to one of complete bewilderment.

Then before you knew it you were being pulled into a kiss.

It was the kiss to end all kisses. So full of emotion and sweetness. It seemed cliché that much was true, but there was no other way to describe it.

He held your face gently as though you would break. In return, you clutched desperately to the collar of his shirt as you began to pull him closer in an effort to deepen the kiss.

He quickly obliged as his mouth parted along with yours.

Things were quickly becoming heated as you desperately took each other in.

However, just as you felt yourself being pushed slowly against the edge of his desk, you heard the sound of the door opening again.

Breaking away quickly you looked past Draco to see Scorpius stood in the doorway, eyes wide and mouth slightly parted in stunned silence.

You pushed yourself away from Draco faster than your mind could comprehend. It was like your body had set into flight mode.

Looking at Scorpius you felt nothing but shame and embarrassment bubble up from within you as you began to murmur apologies aloud. You weren’t sure if you were apologizing to him or Draco but it didn’t matter because without sparing another glance you began to flee from the room. Barely able to look Scorpius in the eye as you passed him.

You heard the faint sound of your name being called as you fled from the manor. You couldn’t turn back no matter how much you second-guessed yourself.

This was wrong. It was all wrong. You had sworn to Scorpius that you had no ulterior motives. The boy had lost his mother not long ago and now he walks in to find his professor snogging his dad. You were meant to come here and confess as a means to get over it really. Just for some peace of mind.

You felt like a liar… and as the negative thoughts began to plague your mind you even began to feel dirty.

You didn’t even spare a second glance to the manor as you ran halfway down the street before pulling out your wand and quickly apparating yourself back to Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A soft tapping at your window signaled for you to get up and open it. You knew it was your owl… and you knew exactly what he had.

It was another letter from Draco.

You took it from her, giving thanks before she flew back out the window.

After watching her go you turned back to the letter in your hand.

You did with it as you did the others.

Place them in a neat pile on your bedside table, unable to bring yourself to read them at all.

You quickly counted and found that you now had five. One for each day that had passed since you’d ran out of the manor like an idiot. You didn’t necessarily regret your decision but the way that it had happened was quite embarrassing to think back on.

It would be a lie to say that you weren’t terribly curious to know what he’d said in the letters… and yet the fear of finding out overwhelmed you far more. So, they sat untouched.

You knew you had to read them eventually… especially with school starting up again the next day. You would have to see Scorpius. It’s not like you could avoid a student after all. How could you see him nearly every day and never even reply to his father’s owls? It seemed too cruel… and yet there was a voice inside your head screaming at you to just run away and leave all your problems to pile up until the very end.

You weren’t even sure that Scorpius would speak to you again let alone lead to some kind of confrontation tomorrow… but all the what-ifs still rang clear in your head.

So with heavy eyes and a rapidly beating heart you laid down on your bed and waited anxiously for tomorrow to come.

-

The next day came quicker than you could have anticipated. Each moment leading up to your class with Scorpius felt like it was whizzing by you.

Now here you were… and here he was… and there was that awkward tension that filled the air.

How he must think of you after walking in on you snogging his dad rather feverishly.

This was like your personal hell.

But of course, you were a professor first and therefor you had an obligation to keep your personal affairs out of things. The best that you could anyways.

Somehow you had made it through the class in one piece, your composure never slipping. Or so you hoped.

You were just in the middle of organizing some papers when a cough sounded from the doorway.

Looking up you felt all the nervousness and insecurity rush back to you as you saw who was waiting there for you.

It was Scorpius.

He had stayed behind the rest of the class and was now waiting here to speak with you… but to say what?

Was he here to tell you off?

Was he mad?

Was he in anguish and here to ask you why you did it?

The possibilities were endless and your restless mind rambled on as he stood there waiting for his invitation back in.

“Please come in,” you said, clearly hearing the way your voice wavered.

He wore a completely neutral expression as he walked towards you.

“Professor… there’s something I’d like to talk to you about” he began smoothly.

You were unable to reply as he continued.

“What are your intentions with my father?… and be honest this time. You can’t tell me you feel nothing after what I… what I walked in on” he finished, getting a little embarrassed towards the end.

It would be hard… but you knew that you owed him the truth. Even if you’d had trouble coming to terms with it yourself.

“To be quite honest with you… I fancy him an incredible amount,” You said while breaking your gaze away from his in shame. “But, I don’t feel right about it… I feel like I’m overstepping. It feels… wrong and intrusive” you admitted with a heavy breath.

It was silent for a moment as Scorpius appeared to be thinking.

“Is this perhaps because of my mother?” he asked timidly.

The words wrenched at your heart. Guilt searing through like a hot blade.

“Partially, yes… but also because of you,” you said while finally facing him directly again “I don’t want you to think I’m trying to be something that I’m not… that I’m trying to replace anything”

You heard him give a big sigh before a little chuck left his mouth.

“So that’s what this is all about…” he said with a small smirk.

You looked at him confused and about to ask what he meant before he continued on.

“Professor, you’re a good person.” He started with a smile “my mother can never be replaced that much is true… but you’re different from her and she’s been gone a while now. So you don’t have to worry about coming off as taking a place that isn’t yours. Because as much as I miss my mother… I know my father misses her even more. Since she passed he became so much more closed off and solemn. I couldn’t even remember the last time he smiled.”

You looked at him pitifully.

“Scorpius, i-“

He cut you off though.

“That is until now. After he met you I started to see him smile again. He came out of his study more. Starting asking me about school and things like that. It was weird at first but I quickly figured out what he was really interested in was you… and then when you stopped seeing him for a while he closed off again. I saw you around with Professor Longbottom and figured that you must’ve not liked my father just as you said. I felt bad for him at first… he looked so down. But then you showed up at our door and next thing I know I walk in to find you two snogging.” He laughed. “I’m not saying that I’m completely used to it yet… or that it won’t take some time to adjust to considering you are my professor… but if it means my father will start smiling again then I think it’s well worth it.”

You were stunned silent.

Trying to process everything that he said was causing your brain to slip into a whirlwind.

So basically… the only thing keeping you from Draco was… yourself?

“Scorpius, I’m sorry I wasn’t honest with you from the get-go… and I’m sorry that I took your dad for a loop. I shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions like I did.” You said while rubbing a finger to your temple in mild frustration ay your own stupidity.

“It’s ok, professor, I forgive you” he smiled. “And I know my father will too.”

He said that last part with an almost teasing tone as you felt yourself growing embarrassed again.

“Well… I really should be off now. Promised to meet with Albus later and I’m already running late” he said while making his way to the door.

You waved him off with a thank you before he disappeared out the door… it was strange. He seemed almost too desperate to leave.

-

After he left Professor Y/L/N’s room, Scorpius knew what he had to do.

He had a feeling that she would be hesitant to reach out first and despite the letters, his father sent (which he knew of from snooping about of course) she had yet to respond.

The best option as he saw… was simply to have his father come to Hogwarts and confront her himself.

There was no going back once he’d set his mind to it.

-

That night after your talk with Scorpius you finally decided to read Draco’s letters. You couldn’t avoid them anymore. It wouldn’t be right. You had to know what he was feeling. The sooner you did the sooner you could apologize to him.

Picking up the first letter he had sent, which you received the day after you’d fled the manor, you found that your name had been written quite messily on the front… as though it was written in a hurry.

Opening it up you pulled out to pieces of neatly folded parchment.

“Dear Y/N,

I’m so sorry if I overstepped before. I know having Scorpius walk-in must have given you quite the fright but we can talk about this, really. I haven’t felt this way about anyone in so long and hearing your confession to me… well, I couldn’t help but get carried away. There are so many things that I want to say to you and that I probably should have said to you before. I’m having trouble deciding though if I should write it to you now or save it for the next time we meet in person. The only problem is that I fear I’ve scared you away for good. Y/N, the truth is that I-“

But you were cut off from reading by the sound of knocking at your door.

That was strange… who could be here at this hour? Perhaps it was one of the other professors coming to speak with you about something important? You didn’t have the slightest clue.

Nothing could have prepared you for the sight before you when you opened the door.

It was Draco… standing there looking as though he was just as surprised to see you as you were him.

“Draco, I… what are you doing here?” you asked a little unsure of whether or not to invite him in.

“I had to come and see you… in person. To set this straight” he spoke a little rushed. “That and… someone told me it was now or never”.

You had a feeling who that someone might be.

Without a word you stepped aside and left space for him to enter.

He hesitated momentarily before walking in and you quietly shut the door behind him.

You knew that you had to apologize quickly… he had made so much effort and all you’ve given him in return so far is silence.

Turning to face his nervous eyes, you inhaled slowly.

“Draco, I’m sorry” you began “I’m sorry that I left without saying anything, sorry that ignored your letters, and sorry that I made so many assumptions on my own. I was so sure of how you and even Scorpius must have felt that I decided what was best without even hearing it directly from you… I regret the way I’ve handled it and I’m sorry to put you through all this when you’ve already been through enough. I hope that you’ll please forgive me… and please understand that this was much more my fault than yours.”

Draco looked at you. Then he looked to the ground. Then he brought his eyes back up to meet yours.

“Y/N, it’s true that I’ve been through a lot… and I’m sure you only had my best intentions in mind by trying to retreat from me. But even though I don’t know a lot of things I do know that being with you has made me the happiest I’ve been in a long time. I don’t know when it happened… maybe when we first met, but somewhere along the way I found myself completely in love with you and although it is a huge step for me… well, I’m willing to take the leap. I truly believe that this… this could be the start of something. Something amazing.” He finished while reaching forward to take your hand in his.

Tears began to cloud your vision as you squeezed his hand in your own. You weren’t even sure where to find the right words to begin to respond… but you were sure of one thing.

“We can go as slow or as fast as we need. I was unsure at first if admitting I had feelings for you would even be a good idea. But standing here in front of you now. I’m also certain that this right here… what we have and what we can make… it truly will be splendid. I can’t tell you how much your friendship meant to me and now that it has grown into something more… whatever this is… well,” you stepped closer to him, smiling with gentle tears streaming down your face.

You drew your face close to his and just before your lips met, you whispered to him with the sweetest hint of pure happiness laced in your voice.

“I’m ready for that something to start”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:// So this is the last part guys!! This was never really meant to be a super long fic so I hope you all don’t mind the way that it ended. I know I could have lengthened it if I tried but truly this was all I wanted to put into it. IT just started as a kind of cute idea for a story and I’m happy to have completed it. I hope you all like it and aren’t too sad that it’s over haha :)


End file.
